ChrisCrossed Revised
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige do find a spell in the Book of Shadows to take them to Chris. The problem is when they get there, their invisible to all the demons, Wyatt, Chris, and Bianca. The people who can see them, they can't recognize. Chris revelation Fic


**Chris-Crossed Revised**

**Setting:Piper, Phoebe, and Paige do find a spell in the Book of Shadows to take them to Chris. The problem is when they get there, their invisible to all the demons, Wyatt, Chris, and Bianca. The people who can see them, they can't recognize.**

"You lied to us?" Paige asked the male witchlighter.

"I had to, it was the only way you'd trust me as your whitelighter."

"So that's it? Your just gonna leave?" Piper replies.

"I have no choice! She stripped my powers." Chris states. His gaze falls on Piper. "I'm sorry." he turns to face Bianca. "Are you ready?" She waves her arm and a portal opens and the couple walks through.

The girls orb to the attic of hte manor to find the spell to take them to the future. They couldn't help but wonder about what they might find. Would the future really be the way Chris said it was? or was it just another one of his many lies? Well, they were about to find out. Phoebe and Paige found a spell in the book that they had never seen before. They decided to push the questioning thoughts aside and focus on saving Chris right now. "Found it." they announced in unison. Piper stood up from her seat and walked over to her sisters. In unison they began to chant the spell.

_"Hear these words,_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within our mind,_

_Send us forward to where we'll find,_

_what we wish in place and time."_

Suddenly, in a flash of blue and purple lights, they appeared in the attic of the future. They saw Chris and Bianca standing together on the other side of the room, a tall muscular blonde man, clearly a demon, standing next to the book of shadows with at least 6 demons guarding him from the other two members. They listened as the blonde man stated "Welcome home, Chris."

This statement in itself gave them goosebumps. Why was the manor, which had been passed down the Halliwell line for generations, Chris' home? They zoned back in to hear Chris say 2 words that gave their goosebumps goosebumps. "Hello Wyatt." Piper's eyes got as round as two silver dollars as she looked from Chris to Wyatt and back.

"Wyatt?" Phoebe screeched, and judging by the fact that no one even looked their direction. They figured out that they couldn't be seen.

Wyatt turns to his fellow demons,"Their no threat to me." he stated. The demons shimmered out and Wyatt began walking away from Chris, towards the Book of Shadows. "Y tu Chris? Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt. I went back to save you." Chris stated back.

"Save me? From what?" Wyatt demanded.

"From whatever evil it is that turned you."

"That's always been your problem Chris. Stuck in this good versus evil moras. I'm so past that." Wyatt stated turning back to look at Chris. "It's all about power it's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?" Chris questioned.

"That's it." Wyatt growled. "I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If only you'll promise never to betray me again."

"I think you know me better then that." Chris growled back.

"I thought you said you could talk to him." Wyatt yelled at Bianca, who took a step forward to defend herself.

But before she could, Chris beat her to it. "Leave her out of this!" he yelled back.

The Charmed Ones watched in terror as Wyatt curled his hand into a tight fist and Chris began choking for air. They heard Wyatt snarl "Excuse me?" in an extremely evil voice.

"HEY!" They heard a female voice shout from across the room. Wyatt dropped his concentration, and his fist, to look over at the new comer. The three sisters looked over to see a young girl, around the age of 19 or 20, standing in the entrance to the attic.

"Well, Well, Well. Priya long time no see." Wyatt commented to the girl, who just stood sending Wyatt a death glare. "Look at all your bravery. Your mother would be so proud."

Her glare intensified as he said the word 'mother'. Piper got a good look at her and noticed that she was extremely skinny, and she was wearing a black leather bracelet on her left wrist that had a symbol on it. "Probably a family symbol or something." Paige announced, knowing she couldn't be heard. But Priya's head shot over to them and her eyes gave a small bit of curiosity, but other then that there was no emotion at all. She quickly turned her attention back to Wyatt.

"Don't talk about my mother you son of a bitch!" She declared.

"Ah Ah Ah, I'm not sure Aunt Phoebe would want her only living daughter using such vulgar language." Wyatt stated back with a smirk.

Phoebe gasped. "What did he mean only living daughter?" Piper and Paige gave her sympathetic looks and turned their attention back to the conference.

Priya looked over at Chris and Bianca. "You ok?" she asked Chris who was rubbing his neck. Chris nodded and she turned her attention back to Wyatt. "I can use whatever the hell language I want. My mother is not here anymore. You've made damn sure of that."

Wyatt smirked and crossed his arms over his chest clearly pleased with himself and it made the past Charmed Ones want to throw-up.

Suddenly, Priya stepped to the side and Wyatt flew across the room and hit the triquetra on the wall. They all looked over to the windows and saw a girl a little younger then Priya. Seventeen at the most, and she was dressed in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. She wore combat boots and a necklace around her neck with the same symbol that Priya has on her bracelet. Her chocolate brown eyes were emotionless and her long chocolate brown hair was up in a pony tail yet it still reached most of the way down her back. Her flawless features mirrored Piper's except her eyes showed less emotion. Her attention was turned to completely to Chris. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Melinda." Chris quiped.

Melinda continued to look at him with no emotion, as if they were talking through their eyes, until Wyatt groaned and stood up. "Well, Well, Well, It's just a big family reunion, isn't it."

"There is no family anymore." Melinda snapped back.

"Now, Now, baby sister, calm down. No reason to be hostile." Wyatt reasoned walking toward her.

Piper looked at her with wide eyes. She was about to say something when Melinda spoke.

"I'm not your baby sister anymore. I quit answering to that title when you stood and watched our family die." Melinda answered.

"They weren't really our family."

Melinda looked at him discusted, "Our aunts, our cousins, our MOTHER, wasn't family."

"The only family we have ever needed were us three, Melinda. You, Me, and Chris."

"Don't bring me into this." Chris said giving Wyatt a death glare.

"Now little brother, you were born into this." Wyatt answered back.

Piper gasped and her jaw dropped in shock. Melinda's head snapped toward them and she gave them an odd look of anger and curiousity. Piper gave her a weak smile and signaled with her hands for her not to say anything to Wyatt. Melinda didn't say anything or even acknowledge that she'd said anything to her. Piper took it as a sign of agreement and turned back to Wyatt and Chris.

"Sure as hell not willingly and I'm going to do everything I can to stay out of as much as I can when your concerned." Chris said to Wyatt.

"Christopher, Christopher, Christopher. Always the stubbornly naive one." Wyatt said disaproovingly.

"Well, I'd rather been stubborn, naive, and GOOD then stubborn and EVIL." Chris enfacized.

Wyatt got angry again and raised his hand, sending Chris floating to the ceiling and then clinched his hand into a fist. Chris started choking and kicking a little as he floated in the air, hair falling in his face and his head almost hitting the wall. Melinda started to blast Wyatt again but before she could Chris orbed out and Bianca stepped forward and stuck her hand in Wyatt's back, causing him to groan in pain. The charmed ones looked over at the wall where Chris had orbed in next to another man. He was tall and muscular and had shaggy brown hair like Chris' and brown eyes that were dull and lifeless.

"Henry?" Chris questioned.

The man, Henry, looked at Chris and gave him a smirk. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, the final Matthews to the rescue. Anyway..."

Paige didn't have time to be shocked becauce Chris interupted Henry's statement with a interesting question, "Final Matthews? What happened to Phyre?" Chris questioned.

Henry's eyes seem to darken, if it was possible, and he glanced over to Melinda who was standing next to Priya and looking at the floor. "Wyatt killed her about a month after you went to the past. He sent an entire demon bregade. Over half of the resistance was lost. Including Phyre. But, you need to get into the floorboard where Uncle Leo said he left the spell and get your powers back while Bianca has him distracted."

Chris nodded and nelt down next to Wyatt's feet and pulled open the loose floorboard and pulled out an old dusty peice of paper and read.

_"Powers of the witches rise,_

_Come to me across the skies._

_Return my magic, give me back_

_All that was taken from the attack."_

Chris was consumed with bright blue lights and Wyatt kicked Bianca through the air. "NO!" Chris shouted waving his hand, sending Wyatt into the wall and running over to Bianca's side.

Henry ran over to but Bianca shook her head no when he tried to heal her. He looked at Chris mournfully as Bianca transfered their engagement ring from her hand to Chris'. Bianca smiled a Chris slightly as she took her last breath. "Chris, come on. He's waking up." Melinda shouted flipping through the Book of Shadows looking for the spell to send Chris to the past.

Chris nodded, setting asside his mourning and ran over to Melinda's side. Wyatt hurled a energy ball at them and they both ducked quickly. It took Wyatt a minute to recharge one and Melinda took the chance and looked at Chris, "Hurry."

Chris nodded and began reciting the spell,

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_What I wish in place and time."_

The triquetra opened on the wall and Chris jumped through it as Wyatt through another energy ball at him. The energy ball hit the wall just as the portal closed and Piper sighed in releif when Chris was not hurt.

Priya materialized out after a small glance at Phoebe. Henry fallowed suit, not knowing Paige was there. Melinda lingered, keeping Wyatt frozen long enough to grab the book off of the pedistool, finally claiming it back for good and walked over and nelt down next to Bianca's body and layed a hand on her leg. The Charmed ones waved at her as they were consumed by bright lights and taken back to their attic. Melinda orbed back to the resistance as they disappeared.

The Charmed Ones formed back into the Manor just as Chris fell through the portal. Piper took a deep breath and faced him just as he stood up next to Leo. "You have alot of explaining to do young man." she commented.

Chris nodded, "I know. I was just wondering, is it OK that I'm going to be sticking around?"

Leo, still not knowing the truth, sighed, "Of course."

Chris smirked looking at the floor.

Phoebe could since that Piper didn't want to confront him right now and asked a question that she already knew the answer to but figured she needed to ask to keep up pretensis. "What about Bianca?"

"She won't be a threat to anyone anymore." Chris said truthfully.

Piper looked at him sorrowfully, almost lovingly, and Chris remembered the day she died. "Well, I guess I'll be going." he said turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

The sisters and Leo stayed in silence.

Chris walked up to the nursery where Wyatt stood in his playpen and leaned up against the doorframe. "If I turn you I sware I'll stop you." Chris threatened before orbing out.


End file.
